Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications equipment and more specifically to communications equipment that is used by emergency and other responders such as first responders, fire fighters and the like. This invention also relates to a reliable communications system that can be accessed by the aforementioned first responders during time when such are subject to high temperatures such as fires. This invention also relates to a communications cable and/or cord that connect such a communications system to the mouthpiece employed by the first responders when extra help might be needed under unsafe high temperature produced, for example, by heat and fire conditions.
Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well-known that emergency and other responders to requests for ensuring the safety of people, such as first responders and especially those associated with the fire-fighting teams, must often enter dangerous areas and must be in contact with the rest of the team as well as those on the outside in case help might be needed. This is especially so when fire-fighters enter a burning building in order to rescue those who might be occupying the facility or other fire-fighters also within the building. They often face fierce conditions of fire and smoke and need to be in constant contact with other members of the team and those who might need to apply fire-fighting material as requested. These conditions often lead those who must enter in a confusing state unable often to tell up from down or where the nearest exit might be. First responders and the firefighters mentioned herein know exactly how their communications know exactly how their communications systems are supposed to work. Fire departments need communications systems that are reliable especially within a large, dense down-town area, in high-rise buildings with lots of concrete and steel and one that operates well in rural areas with varying terrains. The radio system here is a lifeline for the people who put their lives on the line in a daily basis. Thus, communications applied in these instances are of the upmost importance.
Communications used conventionally by first responders and the police are usually portable communications equipment attached to the responder and usually protected by the fire resistant clothing of the fire-fighters, for example. In many instances, however, the microphone, which must be close to the user's mouth, is more exposed and the cord or cable that connects the microphone to the portable communications equipment is also exposed. It is vital that the first responder be in touch with any other first responder so that the can communicate quickly and provide any vital help quickly. For example, if a fire-fighter enters a burning building and finds him or her in a risky place, they might need to call for help or for the direction of additional water or other fire-fighting material and thus the need for the communications equipment is more than vital. If the heat of the fire, directly affects anything outside of the fire-resistant clothing or other protective gear, then the use of the instrument or equipment may be lost. As mentioned above, normally, the cord or cable that connects the microphone to the communications equipment is located outside of the clothing and might be exposed to high heat and thus must resist such heat in order to remain serviceable.